The present invention relates to a door access control system permitting electronic and mechanical unlocking and, more particularly, to a door access control system permitting a locking state of a door lock to be released by electronic or mechanical unlocking and capable of causing the door lock to generate an alarm message if the locking state of the door lock is released by mechanical unlocking only.
There are various door locks available on the market, including mechanical door locks and electronic door locks using motors, electromagnetic valves, and electronic parts. These door locks can be locked or unlocked independently. A door in a closed position can be locked by a door lock to prevent the door from being opened, achieving an anti-burglar effect.
An electronic door lock can be unlocked remotely by using an electronic unlocking device, such as a remote control, a tablet computer, or a mobile phone. However, the electronic door lock cannot be unlocked if the electronic unlocking device is out of power. In an approach to solve this disadvantage, a mechanical unlocking mechanism is added to an electronic door lock at the cost of significant reduction in the anti-burglar effect, because an electronic door lock is more difficult to be compromised than a mechanical one. Namely, an electronic door lock incorporating a mechanical unlocking mechanism is more vulnerable due to the mechanical unlocking mechanism.
Thus, a need exists for a novel electronic door lock to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.